Scarred
by animal lover20
Summary: Harry is in love with Bella, Alice and Ginny. Who will he choose? And who will he match with Edward? Also, what has happened to Hermione? Will she live? Based at the end of the 5th Harry Potter book.
1. Chapter 1

Harry trudged along the always-polished halls of Hogwarts, his thoughts whizzing by in a blur.

'Harry?' Two feminine voices called out in unison.

'Alice? Bella?' He replied, wheeling around to face them. Two blurry figures launched themselves at him before he was knocked to the ground. He heard giggles before he sat up so he could match the voices to their owners.

'Harry?' A different voice this time. It was beautiful, musical, yet exasperated. Harry gently pushed Alice and Bella off his lap and stood, brushing the dirt off his spotless trousers. Ginny was striding confidently towards him, her hair flowing behind her as she glided towards him. In his thoughts, Harry replaced the Hogwarts uniform with a flowing white bridal gown, and pictured this march as her wedding march towards him on their wedding day.

_No._ He thought. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. She's Ron's sister. Ron's beautiful, irresistible, flawless, kind, sweet, generous sister. Stop it! _He shook the impure thoughts from his head.

The problem with Harry was, he was stuck between Alice, Bella and Ginny, all vying for his attention, Ginny less so than the others, but still competing. And Harry liked every one of them. Who did he choose? He was leaning towards Bella at the moment but that one image of Ginny in his head had completely changed his mind. Bella was relatively recently transformed from human (well, witch) to vampire. She leaned in close to Harry. 'Boy you smell good, Harry.' She breathed in deeply and sighed. Harry turned on his heel and walked away from the three girls.

'Edward!' He called as he saw the familiar figure up ahead. Edward turned at the sound of his name. Harry knew he didn't need to call, but it was for the other students' sake, the ones who didn't know about Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper's secret.

'Edward,' Harry repeated as he strode to Edward's side, 'dude, I am so sick of everything right now. And although I like Bella, I think you should ask her out. You guys would be a great couple.'

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise, 'You think?'

'Course I do, mate. Go on, go ask her out. Right now. We'll go together.'

'If you're sure.'

'Sure I am. Let's go.'

Harry grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him back towards the main corridor.

***

'Oh Bella!' Harry called out. 'Bell-aaaa! Edward needs to talk to you!'

Bella turned and took a few hesitant steps towards them. Edward did likewise.

'Isabella Swan. Will you go out with me?'


	2. Chapter 2

'No.'

'What?' Edward shook his head in disbelief, as if trying to dislodge the heavy words from his mind.

'I said no.' Bella replied, her liquid- brown eyes glazing over. Edward shrugged and turned away, a sigh of defeat passing quickly and quietly through his chapped lips. Bella sadly turned to Harry.

'I said no, but only for now. Don't tell him that, though.' A twinkle in her eye told Harry she wasn't kidding. He winked and turned to follow Edward back to the dorms.

***

Edward was depressed for the next week. Harry had never seen him so sad before.

'Cheer up, mate. It might never happen.' Harry said to him, as he fell back onto the sofa.

'It already has.' Edward replied gloomily. 'She rejected me. I thought we had something.' Harry so desperately wanted to say something to him, but he knew he couldn't, so he got up silently, and walked out of the Gryffindor common room before Edward even had the chance to call him back.

***

'Dumbledore told me to prepare myself.' Harry quoted as he went to sit beside Alice.

'For what?' She replied, not looking up from the Witches Weekly magazine she was studying.

'I don't know.' He admitted sheepishly.

'Ok.' She replied, obviously not interested in the route that the conversation was taking.

'He said that there is going to be a war.'

'When?' Alice's soft amber eyes flitted up from the magazine for a second, to rest on Harry, to then quickly return to the article she was reading.

'Soon.' Was Harry's response.

'How is my brother faring?' Alice's genuine concern for Edward was obvious.

'He's your brother, you should know better than me. Also, you can predict the future, so you know what will happen, unless he changes his mind.'

Alice scowled at me. 'He will get better.' Was all she said before she returned to her magazine, her tone coloured with angst. It was obvious the conversation was over.

Edward walked in and sat down next to his sister, resting his head on her shoulder.

'Alice?' He asked.

'Yes, Edward?' She replied.

'I don't know what to do.' He said.

'Neither do I.' Alice admitted. 'Neither do I.'


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore strode into the Gryffindor common room, his hair erratic and his eyes wild.

'Harry? Edward? Alice? Bella? Ginny? Ron? Anyone?' He called out. No response. He flew (not literally) up the stairs, and flung open the door to Harry, Ron and Edward's shared dormitory. No-one occupied the room. 'Damn it.' Dumbledore cursed.

'Professor?' A voice came from behind him. He spun to find Alice behind him. 'Can I help you?'

'Alice. Do you know where anyone else is?'

In response to this, Alice shook her head.

'I presume Harry passed on my message. I told him there would be a war.'

Alice nodded. 'Yes, sir, he told me about that. But I don't know where he is now. Has the war started?'

But Dumbledore was already halfway down the flight of stairs. 'Coming, Alice?' He called over his shoulders, then disappeared out into the corridor.

***

Harry was sitting in the nearly empty Great Hall, with only Ron and Edward for company. Suddenly Dumbledore burst through the doors, Alice just behind him.

'Harry, Ron, Bella, Ginny, Edward. Come quickly.'

The group of students followed him to the hospital wing. Harry realised that he hadn't seen Hermione for days. He started to worry. Was she meant to be at school? Why wasn't she here?

As they strode into the hospital wing, Harry realised his fears had been relevant. Hermione lay on the furthest bed, sickly, pale, emaciated.

'Hermione.' He gasped. 'What happened?'


End file.
